Television receivers in cable television (CATV) subscriber homes are normally connected by a "drop" cable to the distribution cable passing the residence by means of a passive device called a "tapoff" or simply a "tap." This tap is basically an unbalanced splitter which diverts a small amount of the television signals to the connected receiver, leaving the bulk of the signal energy to continue on down the distribution cable. When a CATV system is constructed it has been the practice to install all of the tapoff devices that are necessary to connect 100% of the homes passed. It is unlikely that all of the homes will become subscribers, but eventually it is expected that the majority will take the service. For various reasons, primariy technical, it is expedient to make provision for 100% acceptance.
When a home is connected for the first time, the drop cable is physically and electrically installed between the television receiver and the tap. From time to time workmen have occasion to disconnect or reconnect this drop cable to the tap for several reasons. Sometimes it is at the request of the user, at other times upon instructions from the cable business office, such as in the case of a disconnect for non-payment of the monthly fees. A reconnect will be done when payment of arrears is made, or when a new subscriber occupies the same residence. It is generally not the practice to remove the drop cable between the tap and receiver when a disconnect is made. The electrical connection is broken at the tap, and the drop cable is physically left in place.